Uma tarde inesperada
by Antinom
Summary: Uma tarde normal... bem, normal dentro dos padrões da equipa 5d's... Tudo normal até que um certo palhaço aparece...
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos os que vão ler esta história, quero agradecer por pelo menos clicarem para ler este peqeno texto. Não está acabada, pois apenas quero saber a vossa opinião sobre ele. É verdade que existem pouquíssimas históras de yugioh 5d's em português, e eu gostava de saber se esta história é interessante ou não, por isso, se faz favor, agradecia que elaborassem uma crítica, ou que me contactassem pelo e-mail que vou referir no final deste texto (quanto mais não seja para detectar erros, ou partilhar ideias).

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era uma tarde de verão, o sol raiava por entre as janelas iluminando o compartimento onde os nossos amigos se encontravam. Yusei, sentado num lado do sofá, estava a trocar olhares suspeitos com Akiza, que estava sentada no outro lado do sofá, isto enquanto Leo e Luna se encontravam no meio deles… "Que chatice! Nunca tenho tempo para estar sozinho com a Akiza…", pensava Yusei, corando e fazendo corar Akiza, que sorriu. Crow, sentado numa cadeira ao lado do sofá, estava a olhar para as cartas do seu baralho, procurando entreter-se enquanto pensava… (sobre quê?) verdade seja dita, nem ele sabia no que estava a pensar. Jack, esse, estava sentado numa desconfortável e ao mesmo tempo exótica poltrona que tinha comprado hoje de manhã:

– Que bela poltrona… É tão confortável, digna de um Rei! Não imagino coisa mais bonita para ter em casa, quase tão bonita como eu! – disse Jack sorrindo.

O seu ego era enorme, mas não havia nada a fazer…

– Com o dinheiro que gastas nessas coisas supérfluas vamos acabar por ficar sem dinheiro para as nossas D-Wheels e cartas, como esperas que te tornes os Rei dos duelos se não tens dinheiro? – contrapôs Akiza, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

– Pfff! – ripostou Jack, percebendo que ela tinha razão, mas o ego…

– Como se isso não bastasse, insistes em beber aquele café várias vezes durante o dia. Se fosse barato era uma coisa, no entanto custa "os olhos da cara"… – constatou Yusei, decidido a ajudar Akiza a irritar Jack, coisa que todos eles gostavam de fazer.

– Vocês é que não têm o vosso paladar tão apurado quanto o meu e, para além disso, vocês não sabem aproveitar as coisas boas da vida… – defendeu-se Jack, com um tom de desprezo.

De repente Crow "acorda" dos seus pensamentos e decide juntar-se à festa, dizendo:

– Se chamas a essa poltrona confortável e uma coisa boa da vida, então eu sou o Rei dos duelistas!

– Estou a ver que me queres irritar Crow, vamos resolver isto com um duelo! – rugiu Jack.

…..

– Vai "Red Dragon Archifiend", aniquila o seu "Blackwinged Dragon"! – disse Jack, certo da sua vitória.

– Não tão rápido, ativo esta carta armadilha: " Ring of Destruction", agora destruo o teu monstro e ambos perdemos 3000 pontos de vida! – disse Crow sorrindo ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Jack.

(uns instantes depois)

– Foi um bom duelo Jack, apesar do empate! – afirmou Crow.

– Pff! Foi um desperdício de tempo! – informou Jack, enquanto se dirigia para o seu café predileto, gastar mais uma fortuna num café intragável.

Os restantes foram para casa, enquanto ouviam o Leo a gabar-se de ter ganho a cinco duelistas seguidos lá na escola.

Quando entraram em casa repararam que algo estava diferente, o que seria?

– Olá - disse Bruno, o mecânico dotado – estive a fazer uns ajustamentos nas vossas D-Wheels, agora já podem ter mais aceleração no início das corridas. No entanto manchei a mota do Jack com óleo, e estou a ter dificuldades em remover essa mancha. Preciso da vossa ajuda antes que o Jack apareça.

Akiza começou a correr em direção ao armário onde estavam os panos e produtos de limpeza que, apesar pertencer a Yusei e aos outros, apenas ela o utilizava frequentemente e renovava os produtos quando estes acabavam. Olhou de relance e selecionou um produto que lhe pareceu mais adequado. Estava a andar apressadamente, pois ela sabia que se Jack visse aquela mancha na mota… bem, nem ela sabia o que ele podia fazer… A garagem onde estavam as D-Wheels era muito desarrumada e, frequentemente, tinha objetos espalhados pelo chão. Akiza parecia não estar a ter problemas com eles, pois a vontade de limpar a mácula causada pelo seu amigo era enorme e então ela parecia um coelho a saltitar por entre a garagem dos rapazes. Quando se aproximou da mota começou a limpar rapidamente… passados uns bons minutos a mancha tinha desaparecido, e a mota ficou imaculada.

– O que é que se passa? – inquiriu Jack.

– Nada… - disseram todos em uníssono, um pouco embaraçados.

– Estavam a admirar a minha perfeitíssima mota, não é? Não se preocupem, eu sei como ela é bonita. – disse Jack gabando-se do seu meio de transporte.

– Nós temos que ir malta, temos que ir para casa mais cedo… - disseram Leo e Luna timidamente, enquanto se apressavam a sair do alcance de Jack Atlas.

– Porque é que estão todos na área circundante da minha D-Wheel? – questionou Jack.

– Oh! Por nada, não se passou nada, absolutamente nada, nada de nada. – disseram os seus amigos muito rápido.

– Pfff! Desta vez passa… - assegurou Jack.

E então voltaram a deslocar-se para o compartimento da casa do Yusei que servia de sala de estar, Jack desconfiado e os seus amigos com um ar de alívio.

Sentaram-se. Desta vez Yusei e Akiza sentara-se lado a lado, o que os vez corar (especialmente Akiza que parecia um tomate), Crow retornou à sua cadeira e Jack à sua "majestosa" poltrona. Quando se sentou, Jack sentiu-se desconfortável na sua poltrona e fez uma cara esquisita, mas, apercebendo-se que Crow olhava para ele, rapidamente voltou a fazer aquela cara séria que o caraterizava. Crow soltou uma gargalhada, optando por rir em vem de começar a fazer pouco de Jack. Uma hora se passou e Jack ressonava bem alto (ressonava como um leão rugia), não obstante, Crow também dormitava e, no meio de roncos, Yusei e Akiza decidiram dar as mãos… era uma sensação tão confortável, a alegria que lhes enchia o coração e os fazia sentirem-se completos, lá no fundo eles amavam-se mas eram demasiado envergonhados para dizê-lo (eles consideravam-se muito amigos, só isso). E depois de muito murmurar, concordaram em sair por uns instantes, para passarem uns bons momentos sozinhos.

Aproximaram-se da porta, Yusei, num gesto de cavalheirismo, abre a porta a Akiza… mas surpreende-se quando, atrás da porta, estava Lazar a sorrir com aquela cara de palhaço (literalmente).

– Ainda bem que te encontro Yusei, estava mesmo a necessitar da tua ajuda. Não tens nada planeado para agora, pois não! – interrogou Lazar.

– Bem…

– De certeza que não, a segurança de Neo Domino City é muito mais importante! – interrompeu Lazar.

Yusei olhou para os olhos de Akiza e ela acenou com a cabeça, então ele despediu-se dela e partiu, lembrando-lhe para avisar Jack e Crow da sua partida. Mas porque é que Lazar necessitava da sua ajuda?

* * *

Mais uma vez obrigado por lerem este pequeno texto e se gostaram, enviem um e-mail: burningsoul2012-(arroba)-hotmail-.-com (retirem os hífens)


	2. Chapter 2

E bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo... Existe muita coisa que vai ser explicada e muitas coisas que iram ficar ainda desconhecidas. Decidi também adicionar um pouco de comédia a este capítulo. Se quiserem contactar-me, o meu e-mail está escrito no primeiro capíyulo desta história.

* * *

Capítulo 2 : A espera

- Yusei!

Estava decidido, era a vez dele… Lazar tinha sido muito explícito com ele. Só podia ser ele! Só Yusei tinha as características necessárias para realizar aquela tarefa. Os olhos de Akiza encheram-se de lágrimas, no entanto Yusei já tinha decidido, ia aceitar aquela missão. Ele tinha de duelar um "famoso" assaltante assassino que andava à solta, este criminoso esfaqueava todos os que perdessem contra ele num duelo.

Estava a chover, a agua escorria pela janela, Yusei descansava no sofá, olhava para as suas cartas com o objetivo de elaborar estratégias que lhe garantissem uma vitória rápida e eficaz… no entanto algo o distraía, algo o estava a impedir de pensar… Era Akiza, aquela cara envolta em lágrimas tinha-o deixado afetado. Pela primeira vez na vida dele, Yusei apercebeu-se de que algo estava errado, o seu coração batia apressadamente, sentia calafrios pelo corpo, o seu estômago estava cheio de "borboletas". Que sensação era aquela? Yusei nem desconfiava, mas havia algo que o mantinha preso, isto é, que lhe drenava toda a sua atenção, era… Akiza, o seu nome, para ele, era o mais perfeito de sempre: Akiza Izinski.

-Akiza?- disse Yusei espantado.

-Sim, sou eu. Vim aqui visitar-te! – disse Akiza alegremente, enquanto que saltitava em direção a Yusei.

- Agradeço a tua visita, mas tenho a certeza que não vieste só para me visitar… - perguntou Yusei a Akiza com um sorriso na cara.

Entretanto Akiza aproxima-se de Yusei, senta-se ao lado dele, e, lentamente, aproxima a cabeça dela da dele e….

Yusei cai no chão, a sala onde estava continuava igual, não havia sinal de Akiza, a chuva continuava a escorrer pela janela, as cartas dele continuavam na mesa e, algumas, espalhadas no chão. Que sonho tão estranho pensou ele…. O que poderá ter significado aquela visita de Akiza a casa dele. Decerto para ele nada disso para ele fazia sentido. Voltou a concentrar-se nas suas cartas, olhando para elas, desta vez, com um olhar mais sério, pois o dia da batalha estava próximo. "Knock, Knock". Estava alguém a bater à porta… quem seria? "Num dia tão chuvoso como o de hoje não era suposto aparecer ninguém…" pensou Yusei.

- Olá!- disse Bruno.

-Bruno, o que fazes aqui?- perguntou Yusei.

-Ouvi dizer que ias duelar com o infame "Knife"… por isso pensei em passar por cá para te desejar boa sorte. Também tenho aqui uma carta que te poderá dar imenso jeito, chama-se: "Machina Fortess" tem um efeito poderosíssimo, portanto usa-a com cuidado e muita sabedoria.

-Ok, não te preocupes Bruno eu prometo usar esta carta da melhor forma possível.

-Já agora Yusei… posso perguntar-te porque é que o Lazar te pediu para duelares com o tal "Knife"…

-Claro que podes Bruno… então vamos lá ver se eu me explico bem, aliás, é muito simples de facto: Sabes que o "Knife" tem provocado muitas desgraças na nossa cidade, no entanto, antigamente, quando ele estava no satélite, ele, como já deves saber, esfaqueava as pessoas que perdiam nos duelos contra ele. Uma vez, ele "pediu-me", quer dizer, obrigou-me a duelar para contra, na esperança de eu ser mais uma vítima, no entanto o duelo acabou e eu tinha sido o vencedor. Desde aí ele deixou de ser como era, ou seja, um ladrão com costumes mórbidos. Mais tarde descobri que ele tinha sido possuído por um espírito maligno (acredites ou não é verdade)… Eu tinha descoberto onde ele vivia, para ir lá espiá-lo, só para saber se não cometia mais atrocidades…e, ao espiá-lo apercebi-me que ele estava a falar para uma espécie de sombra escura, feita de fumo negro… Enquanto via o que se passava com eles, a minha marca começou a brilhar, e, não sei porquê, decidi entrar na casa dele. Quando entrei a minha marca estava a brilhar tanto que quase não conseguia ver nada à minha volta… " Hei de voltar e nessa altura irás pagar pelo que me fizeste!" foi a frase que aquele espírito me disse. Naquele momento o "Knife" desmaiou e o espírito desvaneceu no ar. Nesse momento apareceu Lazar, dizendo que tinha testemunhado tudo e que ia prender o assaltante. Ele prometeu-me não contar a ninguém o que tinha visto, mas eu também teria de guardar segredo. Aceitei e a partir desse dia, eu suspeitava que ele me iria aparecer à porta e informar-me que o "Knife" estava à solta…Bem e acho que é tudo Bruno.

-UAU, incrível, nunca imaginei que essas coisas te pudessem acontecer… bem tudo é possível…

-Queres qualquer coisa para comer ou beber, Bruno?

-Não, obrigado. Já se faz tarde tenho que me ir embora. Obrigado por me revelares isso e, portanto boa sorte.

-Obrigado eu, que me entregas-te aquela poderosíssima carta! Então até um dia destes!

O sol começava a pôr-se… o frio começava a chegar… a noite estava perto e Yusei estava a ressonar adormecido no sofá… Que dia estafante que ele tinha tido, depois da visita de Bruno tinha ficado em casa a rever tudo o que era possível para ganhar de preferência sem arrastar muito o duelo… Yusei fazia agora caretas, provavelmente os seus sonhos não estavam a ser tão agradáveis quanto aquele que ele teve naquela tarde, mas mesmo assim Yusei não deixava de ressonar!

Tinha acabado por adormecer até de manhã. Nessa manhã, já as janelas que outrora eram atormentadas pela chuva, estavam agora a resplandecer conforme a luz solar nelas batia, Yusei observava o horizonte, ansioso pelo dia em que ia duelar o "Knife", e, por sinal, esse dia estava bem perto, mais perto do que o que ele podia imaginar…

* * *

Espero que estejam a gostar da história, em breve irei escrever a continuação.


End file.
